Artificial posterior teeth of this type are known. In the case of industrially produced artificial posterior teeth, however, the occlusal surface is only poorly developed and in the closed position a planiform contact region is present between the teeth lying on top of one another. This results in a stamp-like action of the teeth against one another, causing the teeth to adhere during mastication. This adhesion between the teeth leads to poor masticatory properties of the denture formed front the artificial teeth, with the occurrence, in particular, of the so-called "teeth chattering" during mastication. Moreover, in the case of the known artificial, industrially produced teeth, the occlusal surfaces do not interlock satisfactorily As a result, a manual finishing operation is always necessary. Also, the planiform contact region in the closed position of the teeth leads to unfavourable loading of the periodontium.
The object of the present invention is to improve artificial posterior teeth of the type described at the outset such that the masticatory properties and the support in the inserted state are improved and also favourable force distribution in the periodontium is achieved. In addition, the intention is to obtain a simplified alignment of the teeth for the production of the artificial denture.